


Mcyt One-shots

by dust291



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dust291/pseuds/dust291
Summary: This is my first one-shot, I am very bad at ending stories so please bear with me.My dm's are open for requests, I will also include my own ideas.*I accept anything that isn't smut or NSFW, please dm ideas!
Kudos: 1





	Mcyt One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide, self-harm, cursing. Please don't read if you can not handle this

Sapnap's Pov:

I had just got off a discord call with Dream. I stretched from a long day from playing Minecraft, my back poping as I raised my arms over my head. I let out a small groan and got up. I went to the bathroom and was greeted with a sink filled with blood and tissue. "Shit" I mentally curse myself. I cleaned up the mess and did my nightly routine. I opted out of taking a shower so I didn't reopen my cuts from this morning.

I was finally done with my nightly routine, which consisted of me cleaning my mess up from earlier, using the toilet, and then changing into a large hoodie and basketball shorts.

I was fairly tired from today, but I didn't know why. "Maybe it was because you were a little pussy and cried because George and Dream filmed a video without you," I told myself. "At least they invited me to their meet-up." I tried to reason with myself. It didn't work, it rarely does anymore. I closed my eyes and felt a tear slip out, then I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

Dream's Pov:

I had just gotten off discord with Sapnap, I had invited him to meet up with George and I. We were going to L.A for your first meet-up because both of us haven't been there before. "I can't wait to meet George!" I thought before jumping out of my chair, not without scaring Patches in the process though. I quickly apologized and called George.

"Hello?"

"Hi George, I wanted to ask you a quick question." I started.

George's Pov:

RING RING RING. I shot out of my bed. I then saw my phone was the source of the noise, not a weird creature I had dreamt of. I picked it up and squinted at the caller id. "Why is Dream calling me at," I pause to look at the time, "3 in the morning." I sighed and picked it up anyways, he could have been having an anxiety or panic attack for all I knew. So I picked up the phone and answered with the most tired, and confused hello you will ever hear,

"Hello."

"Hi George, I want to ask you a quick question." 

Dreams voice blasted through the phone. I winced and quickly turned down the volume on my phone so it wouldn't happen again. Then finally answered with,

"Dream, do you realize that it is 3 in the fucking morning, and you woke me up to ask a quick question? Do you-" 

"What if we go to L.A a couple of days early, before Sapnap comes. Just the two of us." Dream interrupted me.

I was rendered speechless. My mind races before coming up with the only reasonable answer,

Dream's Pov:

"Yes." George finally said.

"Great! I will book a room for us, we leave in 3 days." I said before hanging up.

I open up the flight list and book George and I a flight to L.A. Then go to sleep dreaming about what we would do when we got there.

Sapnap's Pov:

BEEP BEEP BEEP, I slowly open my eyes and take in the darkroom around me. I look over to my left and see my alarm clock beeping at me. "I hate you so much," I say to it before hitting it off and rolling out of bed. I had promised Karl I would appear in his stream with Quackity. I had reluctantly agreed.

I skipped breakfast because I feel like I don't deserve it and start up my computer. I see Karl is on a call with Quackity so I join.

Karls laugh rang through my headset. I slightly smiled, which was soon followed by "You shouldn't be smiling at them, you don't have what they have. You are worthless, you don't deserve friends like them." I sighed, my mind was right. I was about to leave when 

"'Ello Sapnap," "Shit"

"Sapnap?" Karl asked, "Are you there?"

A tear dripped down my face and I left the call without a word. "I can't stream in the condition I am in," I said to myself as I made my way to the bathroom.

Dream's Pov:

I had woken up pretty early and had completed all my packing, I was so excited. I started up my computer to see if I could chat with anyone to help pass the time. I opened discord and saw Karl and Quackity in a VC so I joined. 

"I know, all I said was hi to him." Quackity sounded very concerned.

"It was very weird of him. We need to talk to him." Karl replied.

"It was a good thing you didn't decide to stream. Everyone would be super worried if they knew that happened." Quackity said.

"Who are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"We were talking about no one," Karl said at the same time Quackity answered with,

"How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough, now who were you talking about?" I asked again.

"None of your business." Quackity quickly followed.

"On come on now," I replied.

"We will tell you when we deem it necessary to." And this that Karl left the Voice Channel, leaving Quackity and I alone.

"Seriously, what were you guys talking about." 

"Fuck off." Quackity left without saying another word to me.

George's Pov:

"SAPNAP! STOP IT!" I laugh

"Come here!"

"No."

"Yes, come here!"

"Sapnap, I said no!"

User has joined your channel, the automated voice said.

"Dream!" I yelled.

"George!" Dream yelled.

"Dream!" Sapnap said. Dream didn't answer Sapnap.

"sapnap." Sapnap sighed.

User has left your channel, the robotic female informed us.

"What was that about?" Dream asked.

"I don't know," I answered, I decided to message Sapnap to see if he was okay.

Sapnap's Pov:

Messages:

Goh-gy:

Are you okay? You left without saying anything.

Me:

Ya, I am fine. My cat jumped on my keyboard and made me leave, but I had to go anyways. I am sorry if I worried you.

Real-life:

"He had read my message, hopefully, he believed it. Oh, he is leaving me on read." I started to cry, "Stop crying, this is what you deserve, you worthless piece of shit." 

"Back to the bathroom," I said aloud.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip to L.A~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dream's Pov:

I finally got off the plane, I have 3 days with George until Sapnap gets here.

I know I am going to sound like a dick, but the only reason I invited him was that his biggest fear is everyone leaving him. Plus I don't want him to throw a fit when he finds out we met up without him, that is why I asked George to come 2 days early.

I finally got my luggage and called George. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi George, I just landed. Are you at the airport?"

"Ya, I am just waiting by the main exit"

"Okay, I will be out in a minute." After I hung up I shoved my phone in my pocket and started walking.

George's Pov:

When Dream said that he wanted to go to L.A a couple of days early I told Quackity and Karl about it because they were my closest friends apart from Dream and Sapnap. Then Karl and Quakckity told me about Sapnap's weird behavior. 

So now I am sat at the L.A airport waiting for Dream with Sapnap beside me fiddling with the strings on his hoodie.

"There he is," Sapnap spoke barely over a whisper.

Dream's Pov:

I was walking towards the exit when I saw George and beside George, I saw a very nervous Sapnap. Millions of emotions ran through my body at one moment, but the one that was imprinted on my face was anger and disgust.

"Hi Dream!" George said once I was in earshot, but I barely registered that he had said that. Instead, I walked straight up to Sapnap. I was at least 4 inches taller than him and I made that known by towering over him.

"Hi Dream." He squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked anger and jealousy laced in every word.

Sapnap looked like he was on the verge of tears, "Good." I thought. Now I have no idea what made me do this but I decided to make him feel worse.

"What are you doing here, you have zero right to be here you little prick. We had a date to be here, so why are you here early? Was it because you can't handle George and I hanging out without you? Is that it?!" I practically yelled the last bit, and now there were tears streaming down the younger face. Without a word he turned around and ran, at the time I didn't care where now he was gone.

Sapnap's Pov:

After Dream had said those things I needed to get out of there. He was right, everything he said was right. And what made it worse was that George said Dream was fine with it. I could hear them laughing at me, "I am so worthless." I thought as I ran into the bathroom and slammed the stall shut.

George's Pov:

Anger boiled in my blood as I watched Sapnap run away in tears. So I did one of the only reasonable things in this situation, I yelled.

"DREAM! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU KNOW HE HATES IT WHEN WE LEAVE HIM OUT! AND YOU JUST MADE HIM CRY! WHY? BECAUSE YOU WANTED IT TO BE US?" I was making a scene, but I didn't care. So I continued, "YOU KNOW THAT HIS BIGGEST FEAR IS PEOPLE LEAVING HIM. I BET YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED WITH QUACKITY AND KARL, OR WHY I BROUGHT HIM WITH ME IN THE FIRST PLACE." I stop to take a breath, now there were tear streaming down my face. I continued in a quieter voice, almost a whisper, "He cuts himself Dream." Now it was Dream's turn to cry.

Sapnap's Pov:

After about half an hour of sitting in the stall and trying to calm myself down, George and Dream finally came to get me. I reluctantly left the stall and was immediately engulfed in a hug from Dream. Dream wouldn't stop saying sorry and how he should have never done that. I told him I forgave him, we left the airport and decided we would watch movies all night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip to later that Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

George's Pov:

In the middle of the movie, Sapnap wanted to go get some pop from the vending machine we saw when we first walked in. He told us to keep the movie playing while he was gone because he has already seen it.

Sapnap took a while to leave but when he finally did I jumped up and put on my shoes. Dream gave me a confused look and watched me run out the door after Sapnap.

I knew in my gut he wasn't going to the vending machine, I had a gut feeling that he was going to the roof. He was being super distant and I just knew. I got into the elevator and went to the highest floor, then ran up the flight of stairs I had left. I was greeted with a sight I never thought I would see.

Sapnap's Pov:

I lied to them when I said I was going to the vending machine, I was really going to the roof. They didn't seem to care I was leaving so it made it easier. I left a note for them and a note for them to give to Karl and Quackity. I calmly got into the elevator and pressed the top floor, once I slowly walking up the stairs that brought me to the roof. I took in the view, it was beautiful. I sat on the edge of the roof with my legs dangling over the edge, just taking in the beauty of the last thing I will ever see. 

Then I hear a click of a door. I turn around to see George running towards me panicking.

George's Pov:

Sapnap is sitting on the edge of the roof, his feet are dangling over the edge, so I run over to him.

"Are you okay?" I ask pulling him into a hug.

"No, no I am not okay." He answers sniffling a bit.

"Please back away from the edge Sapnap, you have too much to live for." I tried to reason.

"That is where you are wrong, no one cares about me. Dream even said that I was a prick and that I shouldn't be here. I am jumping and you can't stop me." Sapnap answered as he stood up on the edge.

"If you are jumping so am I," I said standing up next to him.

"You don't have to George, go back to Dream and keep watching that movie. Pretend as none of this happened." Sapnap gave me a sad smile.

Dream's Pov:

George and Sapnap were taking such a long time to get back, I decided to go looking for them. I put on my shoes when I saw a note, from George? I opened it and it read "On the roof" then I ran to the roof.

Once I got there Sapnap and George were standing on the edge of the roof. My blood ran cold at the sight.

Sapnap's Pov:

George and I both heard the rooftop door open again and there came Dream. He ran over to the roof ledge, but never stepped onto it.

"George and Sapnap you don't have to do this, George give me your hand." Dream reached your for George's hand as he said that.

"That's all I needed," I thought as George grabbed Dream's hand and stepped down from the ledge. Dream then took him to a safe part of the roof and left me standing there, alone

Author's Pov:

"I am never good enough, even when I am on my death bed Dream still picks George and George still picks Dream, I am not meant to be with them." Sapnap thought as tears started to stream down his face. Then he took the last step.

Sapnap relaxed as he fell 100 feet to his death, he let go of all the bad things that had ever happened to him. Everything was gone. On the way down he took in the view and didn't regret taking that last step. He smiled before it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea and I really didn't know how to start the story but I knew that it was ending with Sapnap jumping off a building because he and George made a pack that if he jumps George goes with, and when Dream gets there he would take George's hand before Sapnap's and that's what causes him to jump. I hurt myself writing this, because of how much Sapnap gets left out. 
> 
> My dms are open to requests please dm me and I can see what I can do!
> 
> (Word count 2533)


End file.
